Amalia's Truth
''Amalia's Truth ''is the fourth book in the Free Spirits series. Its story focuses on Amalia Echevarria and her participation in the highest decision-making body of the Free Spirits. Plot Synopsis Amalia Echevarria arrives by charter bus with others from her Regional Conference at the Lakewood Assembly Center in the Ozarks, to attend the Free Spirit Connection's sixth Triennial Assembly. She is accompanied by her casual submissive partner Darla. After checking in, Darla takes their belongings to their cottage, while Amalia visits some of the Connection's "nexus groups" starting with the BDSM/Fetish/Kink Nexus, co-led by Lady Makeda. She learns more about some of the proposed resolutions to be voted on, and how these various nexus groups got started. Arriving at the cottage, she and Darla engage in some kinky erotic role-play, then take a nap. On the way to the Center's Hilltop Pavilion for dinner, Amalia and Darla meet Radha, David and Liam - three members of a polyamorous quad - and the five share a large table with Marjorie and Tania, a lesbian couple, reserving the last seat for Jan, the fourth member of the quad. They have some lively discussions about how people met their partners, until they are joined by the quad's fourth member, who is in fact the Connection's founder and spiritual leader, Janella Pirtskhalaishvili. Amalia and Janella meet early in the morning, and have breakfast together. They discuss the issue of the Connection's involvement in social justice issues, Amalia favoring more, while Janella raises questions of how a spiritual community might be involved in political issues without losing its essential identity. They also talk about the growth and influence of the nexus groups, and the dichotomy between the broad-based and sex-positive Feminist Nexus, and the more radical Women's Nexus Against Patriarchy (WoNAP). When they are done, Janella leaves to help with set-up for another meet-and-greet event, while Amalia goes to the delegates' orientation. Meanwhile, Darla meets and flirts with the two men in the cottage, Scott Stein and Brandon Gunn, with the hopes that they might join her and Amalia for a group sex session later on. Scott is open to the idea, but Brandon is more cautious because of his partner Marc's concerns. During the meet-and-greet at the Lakeside Pavilion, they are met by an acquaintance of Brandon's. When lunch starts, members of WoNAP are passing out leaflets, pushing a radical feminist agenda and criticizing the Connection's leadership. After lunch, the delegates and their guests attend a series of forums where representatives of the various nexus groups introduce them and field questions. Two groups are absent: the disability rights group Access for All (which is in the midst of reorganizing) and WoNAP (which tried to impose several conditions). One major focus of discussion is the competing resolutions on the "Nordic" or "Swedish" model of criminalizing clients of sex workers - one from WoNAP supporting this model, and one from the Sex Worker Rights Nexus (and supported by many other groups) condemning it. At the forum where the "anti-political" nexus group KISS is represented, Amalia makes a passionate defense for having the Connection speak up and work for social justice issues, which is well-received by many attendees. Amalia and Darla then attend a large play party hosted by the BDSM nexus. Darla has volunteered to be a bondage model, suspended from the ceiling of the main space. Amalia, meanwhile, circulates among the crowd, and eventually joins a couple in their bondage and violet wand play. Later in the night, members of WoNAP stage a protest outside the party, condemning BDSM as "male violence"; they are confronted not only by party attendees, but a group of Connection staff and leaders. Amalia confronts Jo Hurley, the leader of WoNAP, and makes the case for free choice and mutual consent in sexual expression. The following morning, Amalia and Darla have a discussion with Scott, Brandon, and their partners about the two men joining them in some kinky play. Scott's wife Petra approves, while Brandon's partner Marc expresses several concerns; Amalia decides that it would be better to not have Brandon participate, and he and Marc have a private discussion about the issues between them. Amalia then goes to the opening of the Triennial Assembly, while Darla joins up with other volunteers to distribute a packet of information on the various resolution proposals on sexuality. The Assembly begins with delegates checking in, followed by reports from the staff and officers. At the lunch break, Amalia and Darla join up with Joe and Carla DiAntonio, Lady Makeda and her spouse Master Obsidian, and Don Barrington and his daughter Debra. They share stories about their joining the Connection, leading to a stimulating discussion about the sexual ethics of the Free Spirits. The next Assembly session focused in the Connection's discussions around having a sexuality education program, with a sizable chunk of the conversation on the Our Whole Lives (OWL) curriculum used by Unitarian Universalist and other liberal religious groups, but considered by some Free Spirits to have significant shortcomings. After this session, Amalia joins Darla and two others for lunch - Sigrid Amdal, a co-lead for the Feminist Nexus, and Bagus Nissen, her friend from Copenhagen. They learn about the various Local Gatherings outside of the United States, then invite Bagus to join them later that night. Amalia catches up with Sigrid, along with André Guenveur of the Sex Worker Rights Nexus; they tell her about the "beguinage myth" promulgated by Jo Hurley, then invite her to participate in a mass meeting hosted by the Sex Worker Rights Nexus to plan for getting their proposal condemning the Swedish model passed by the Assembly (which requires a three-fifths majority). At the meeting that evening, André and his co-leader Cynthia Marquis take Amalia aside and ask about her past participation with the Unitarian Universalists, and her current standing with her Local Gathering. Amalia then goes back to her cottage for the group sex session with Darla, Scott, and Bagus. Amalia joins the Barringtons for breakfast the next morning. She then learns from Petra that there are rumors about her beginning to circulate among attendees; this unnerves her, but Debra provides her with emotional and moral support. They go to the next Assembly session, where two proposed bylaws amendments are discussed and voted upon - one cleared for final passage, and the other failing. One of the junior staff then approaches Amalia and Debra, asking them to join the Stewards for an impromptu lunch meeting. Don and Tania are also sitting in, and the topic is the rumors being circulated about Amalia; she addresses each one, and learns that staff members have already investigated the false allegation that an ethics complaint has been lodged against her. The Stewards resolve to make a statement to the delegates, dismissing the rumors as unsubstantiated, and to have Connection staff try to find the source for those rumors. One of the elder Stewards, Walter Collins, is especially praiseworthy. Meanwhile, Darla meets three women who are members of an informal network of BDSM/Leather lesbians within the Connection. She flirts with them, suggesting a group scene, and they put together something in the basement of one of the cottages. Darla enjoys the intense sex scene, and becomes especially friendly with Sly. The delegates now begin debating and voting on the proposed resolutions for BDSM rights, recognition of polyamorous relationships, and the big debate around the Nordic/Swedish model. The first two pass easily, followed by lengthy and spirited debate over the two sex work proposals, with the one condemning the Swedish model overwhelmingly approved. During recess, the members of WoNAP meet, and Jo Hurley furiously demands to know how they lost support for their proposal, even calling for the expulsion of a member who abstained on the vote. Also, Darla introduces Amalia to Sly, and they begin planning for yet another group scene. When the delegates reconvene, they discuss the proposals for criminal justice reform, legal cannabis use in meetinghouses, and a basic income. Following these, there is a forum for candidates to the Stewards, then the election. A buffet dinner is served at the Hilltop Pavilion, after which Amalia and Darla go to join Sly and others in a kinky group sex session. At the final meeting of WoNAP, Janella and an officer of the Stewards arrives and asks Jo Hurley about her role in spreading false allegations against Amalia. The other nexus members condemn her actions, calling for her expulsion, save Jo's friend Freda who leaves with her. They meet at a diner outside the Center the next morning, Jo having resigned from the Connection, and talk about what they will do next. Another woman who has overheard them invites them to join a separatist community of which she is a member, giving Jo directions to the group. At the final meeting of the Assembly, the newly elected Stewards are introduced, and Walter Collins is recognized for his many years of service. Janella delivers the closing reflection. Taryn Feder passes the Moderator's gavel to her successor Alex Gonzalez, and the Assembly is adjourned. Amalia and Darla meet up with the other members of their Regional Conference to board their charter bus back home, with good feelings about their accomplishments and the new friends they have made.Category:Books in the Free Spirits series